midnight_texasfandomcom-20200215-history
Shawn Lovell
Shawn Lovell is a human in Midnight, Texas. He is the father of Creek and Connor. Backstory Before moving to Midnight, Shawn resided in Davy with his wife, and kids, Creek and Connor. It wasn't until after his wife died that they moved in an effort to avoid any reminders of her. According to Creek, it was her mother's death that turned Shawn into the rude and overbearing father that he is today. Throughout Midnight, Texas Season One In Pilot, while working at the Gas N Go, Shawn noticed Manfred Bernardo, Midnight's newest resident talking to his daughter, Creek. He enters the store, and tells Creek to take a break as he rings up Manfred's items himself, but not without first questioning what he was discussing with Creek. Manfred claimed that he was only being neighborly, to which Shawn tells him that this better be all he was talking to her about. Later that night, he and his son, Connor, joined the Midnighter's in the streets as the Sheriff and Tina Gomez arrested Bobo Winthrop for the murder of his fiancé, Aubrey Hamilton. Shawn grabbed his shotgun from the truck, and stood firm as the officers attempted to leave with Bobo in the backseat. Shawn stood alongside his children as Fiji Cavanaugh, the local witch, levitated the police vehicle off the ground. However, she eventually dropped the vehicle, and allowed them to leave. In Bad Moon Rising, from the doorway of the Gas N Go, Shawn menacingly stares at Manfred as he and Joe hopped in the truck and headed off to the Roca Fria County Sheriff's department. He possibly suspects some kind of relationship developing between the newcomer and Creek, one in which he does not approve of. In Lemuel, Unchained, Creek's phone began ringing as he retrieved as beer from the fridge. The caller was Manfred. Visibly annoyed, he shuts the ringing off and places the phone back on the counter. Much to his disdain, Manfred later came into his home, demanding that they go with him but Shawn didn't want Manfred anywhere near Creek. However, as time was off the essence, Manfred knocks him out with a single punch and gets them all on to his RV, where Shawn laid unconscious. Shawn awakens in the RV, to the sight of Manfred running over several vampires. Manfred's taking them to the church, where vampires can't enter. Unfortunately, the vampires cut off the road, resulting in them redirecting to Manfred's place, where Fiji had rendered the house inhospitable to the dead. As he held an ice pack to his head, to ease the bruising left from the punch he had earlier suffered, Manfred entered room, leading Shawn to question if Manfred had come by to apologize, which he hadn't, but if Manfred's plan failed, Shawn wouldn't have to worry about him as it would certainly mean his death. As newcomer enacted his plan and headed into the streets, which were filled by vampires, Shawn remarked that he was an idiot, but at least he was trying to help save Lemuel, Creek stated. The following morning, after the Midnighters managed to kill all the vampires using a powerful crystal, Shawn, Creek, and Connor returned home, where he asked Creek about her relationship with Manfred. She claims that she wasn't sleeping with him. Shawn believed Manfred was trouble and that he would lead Creek down the wrong path, so ordered her to stay away from him. In Blinded by the Light, Shawn exits his bedroom to find Manfred standing by the front door. He wonders why Manfred was in his home yet again, to which Manfred explains that he came with Creek. With Shawn's breath reeking of alcohol, Manfred comments on his day drinking habit, resulting in a heavy blow delivered by Shawn, knocking Manfred to the floor. Before the altercation can go any further, Creek intervenes,and tells Shawn that they were looking for Connor, who wasn't home. He then demands that Creek get Manfred out of his home. That night, he heads out into the woods, where he is caught by Manfred and Lemuel as he attempts to pick up the missing girl as she lays on the ground. Shawn tries to run off in the opposite direction, but he's no match for Lemuel's vampire speed, which he uses to get ahead of Shawn and leech from him to the point of unconsciousness. Tied to a chair at the center of the pawn shop, Shawn finds himself surrounded by Lemuel, Bobo, Olivia, and the Rev. Lemuel always wondered what would drive a man to move himself as well as his two kids to a town so small and secluded. Most people wouldn't bring their family to such a remote town, but it would be perfect hunting grounds for a serial killer. Bobo reminds everyone that they first need to make sure that Shawn is the killer. They demand to know how many girls he has killed, but Shawn refuses to talk. With Lemuel threatening to drain hin and Olivia threatening to stab him, Manfred arrives in the nick of time to keep the Midnighters at bay. They weren't going to torture Creek's father despite the fact that he did worst to those girls and his own son. Not to mention, he also brought law enforcement to Midnight, thus endangering them all. While the Rev agrees with Manfred in handling this situation in a more civil manner, Olivia and Lem prefer to do it the "Midnighters way". They go back and forth on how best to approach the situation. Manfred looks to Shawn, asking why he killed the girls as Creek desires answers. Manfred concludes that the reason behind Shawn wanting him away from Creek is because he can see the ghost, and they would tell Manfred things about him. Shawn looks away. Manfred instantly knows that he's hiding something. Manfred returns with the knowledge that Connor was the actual killer, and that Shawn was simply covering for him. With Creek neglecting to pick up her phone, Manfred asks Shawn where Connor would take her, but he genuinely had no idea. He tells the Midnighters that Creek never understood why they couldn't have pets. It wasn't fair to the animals. What his son would do to them made Shawn sick, but to Connor it was fun. He took Connor to doctors, but they wanted to put him away. Shawn had already lost his wife, he couldn't lose his son as well, but his refusal to stop Conner put all of Midnight in danger. Shawn never meant for anyone to get hurt. The entire reason for him moving his family to Midnight was because it was isolated and each of them could protect themselves, except for the normal locals that couldn't, like Aubrey. Shawn admits that he found out about Aubrey too late. However, when he found out about the missing girl, he went looking for her. He insist that Connor wouldn't hurt Creek, but the Midnighters weren't so sure. Manfred calls Creek once more, this time she picks up, but only for a second before the call goes out. Manfred presumes that Connor took it from her. Shawn repeats his earlier statement that Connor would never hurt her, but Olivia isn't in the mood to hear another lie. She holds a knife to his mouth, telling him to shut up because he has lied to them for years, and she didn't believe a word out of his mouth. Wondering what will happen once Creek figures out that Connor is the killer, the Midnighters head out, leaving Shawn tied up in the pawn shop by himself. The next morning, he is joined the chapel by Creek, who came to inform him that Connor was gone. Shawn only wants to explain his actions and the reasoning behind them, but Creek isn't willing to hear him out. She was upset that he made her feel like she had to take care of Connor. He also made her complicit in Connor's actions. Shawn apologizes for not telling Creek the truth. As his eyes filled with tears, Shawn exclaims that Connor was his son, meaning that he had to protect him despite the fact that there are no families mourning because of him. He and Creek were all that was left, but she revokes that right, claiming that he is no longer her father because his neglect in handling Connor's problem before it got out of control like it did. He never thought about her, and because of that, Creek never wanted to see him again. Personality Skills Appearances Trivia Gallery ---- ---- ---- ---- References See Also Category:TV Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Season One Characters Category:Lovell Family Category:Recurring Characters